Bad Joke, Good Fun
by CrypticGirl
Summary: Moses decides to play a little joke on Jay. But when Jay reacts badly to it, Moses will do anything to make up for it... MosesxJay


Disclaimer: Once again, ToL belongs to Namco, etc...

Chapter 1

"Jaaaay!" Quppo entered the house in the Oresoren Village with a note in his hand. "I have a letter for you! Ors!"

Jay came out of his room and went down the spiral steps. Taking the letter from Quppo, he opened it and read it.

_Jay,_

_I need you to come to my house right away. This is urgent._

_Senel Coolidge_

Jay looked at the letter oddly. The writing was slanted on the paper, and written in a rather sloppy manner. But this was no doubt Senel's handwriting.

"I need to go to Werites Beacon," Jay said. "I think Senel might be in trouble."

"But it's so late," Quppo said. "It's so dark outside. Ors...."

"I know...but the writing is rather chaotic. Senel sounded urgent. I must find out what's going on."

"All right, but be careful. We'll be waiting for you. Ors..."

"Thank you." Jay turned and calmly left the house.

------------

Jay went to Werites Beacon and went straight to Senel's house and knocked on the door. A moment passed before the door opened...but there was no one inside. The house was completely dark.

"Senel?"

Jay carefully stepped into the house, slowly reaching into his pockets. Once he was fully inside, the door slammed shut.

The boy was suddenly seized from all directions and roughly thrown to the floor. Before he could get up, his arms were forced behind his back and cuffed together.

"Ah! Let go...mmmph!!" Jay cried out as a cloth was stuffed into his mouth, and another cloth was fastened over his eyes.

Once Jay was securely bound and gagged, the unseen captors picked him up and calmly left the house.

---------------

After being carried for what felt like an eternity, Jay felt the captors roughly drop him to the floor. After that, the handcuffs were unlocked, and Jay removed the blindfold and gag himself. Looking around, he was quite puzzled at his current location...the Bandits' Lair in the Misty Mountains. Rolling onto his back, Jay looked up at the captors, a group of ninjas in black. Jay's eyes widened in fear, wondering what kind of horror Solon had in store for him this time. But why would they bring him to the Misty Mountains of all places?

The answer became clear when the ninja leader reached up and removed his hood to reveal a certain red-haired bandit.

"Gotcha!" Moses called with his goofy grin.

The other ninjas also removed their hoods, revealing Csaba and the other bandits. Jay could not believe his eyes.

"Aw man, Jay, you should've seen the look on your face!" Moses cried out as he laughed hysterically with the bandits.

The anger began to flash in Jay's eyes as he fought back his tears, his hands slowly clenching into fists. "Y...You....damn you!!"

Jumping to his feet, he lunged at the bandit, but Moses quickly grabbed him tightly by the shoulders.

"Whoa! Hold on, Jay!"

"Damn you! You stupid bandit!" Jay screamed, tears streaming down his face, desperately trying to strike the bandit, but with no luck.

Moses strained to keep the boy at arm's length. "All right, boys, beat it."

"But...but Moses..." Csaba started to protest.

"Just go!" Moses insisted. "Obviously, Jay and I need to have a little—_ow_—talk!"

"All right..." Csaba turned and started to lead the other bandit-ninjas out the door. "Let's go, boys..."

The bandits grumbled in disappointment as they began to leave, gently closing the door behind them.

Moses continued to hold the struggling boy by the shoulders. "Jay...."

"Damn you!!" Jay screamed again, still trying to strike Moses.

"Jay!" Moses pushed Jay towards the bed, forcing him onto it and pinning him down. "Jay, it was just a joke! Don't take it so seriously!"

Jay stopped for a moment, looking up at the bandit with rapid breaths and a tear-stained face. "But why? Why did you do it!?"

"I said it was just a joke! You ain't gotta be so mad about it!"

"You....you have NO idea what you've done!!" Jay began to struggle again, crying openly. "Let me go!!"

"Jay, I ain't lettin' ya go until ya calm down!" Moses replied, still holding him down. "So calm down, all right!"

"N....no!" Jay cried as childhood memories began to rush into his mind. Memories of the many times he had been pinned down and helpless under his cruel master.

_"I'm never going to let you go, Jay. You owe your life to me. You belong to me. Forever!"_

"No...please...please stop!" Jay continued to cry.

"Jay!" Moses snapped.

"No!!" Jay swung both arms, successfully knocking the bandit off. He quickly dropped to the floor, crawling under the bed.

"Ow!" Moses straightened himself, looking down at the bed. _Did I really mess him up that badly?_

Jay stopped under the bed, his entire body trembling as he continued to sob openly. Moses took hold of Jay's ankles, and began to drag him out.

"N-no!" Jay cried even harder, trying to dig his fingers into the floor. "Please stop! Just leave me alone! Please!!"

"Come on, Jay..." Moses pulled him to his feet and laid him back on the bed. "Just relax now, come on...."

But Jay could only hear his master's voice.

_"Come now, Jay. Let me show you how much I love you...just relax, and let your dear master take care of you..."_

"M-Master...don't...please..." Jay begged, tears streaming down his face. "It...it hurts me when you do that! Just...don't do this! Please....I'll do anything you want....just, please....don't do this....Master...."

Moses paused for a moment, still holding the boy down. "'Master?' Jay! Ya gotta calm down! I ain't yer master!"

"Master, please don't!" Jay screamed, still struggling feverishly. "Someone, make him stop! Please! Please help me!"

"Jay!!" Moses shook the boy roughly, still trying to calm him down. Without even thinking, he pulled his right arm back, slapping Jay hard across the face.

Then they both stopped.

_Oh hell....did I just __**hit**__ him??_ Moses thought.

Jay looked up at the bandit, terrified, as he gently held a hand to his wet cheek. "M...Moses...?"

"Jay, I....I'm sorry..." Moses stammered. "I....I didn't mean to hit ya...."

Jay sat up, tightly embracing the bandit. "Moses....you scared me....you really scared me...."

Moses returned the embrace. "I'm sorry. I was just havin' a little fun is all. I didn't mean to scare ya like that. I didn't think it would rattle ya like that...."

"Moses...I was so scared....I thought I was going to be....trapped....with him again...."

"I'm sorry," Moses insisted. "I won't do it again, I promise...."

"I....I'm always trapped...." Jay continued. "No matter what I do, I just....I can't get away from him. Why? Why won't he leave me alone!?"

"I dunno..." Moses admitted. "But lemme tell ya somethin'. We ain't never gonna let him get his hands on ya, ya hear? And if he does, then we're gonna get ya back. We won't let ya suffer like that again."

"Moses..." Jay slid his hands up the bandit's body. "You're the only one who can set me free. So please....set me free...."

Moses pulled back slightly, looking into the boy's purple eyes, while gently stroking his face. "Of course, Jay. I'll set ya free...."

The bandit slowly leaned forward. Jay lifted his head, readily accepting the bandit's kiss. The pair held the kiss for a moment, feeling the passion growing with every passing second.

Jay pulled back, wiping the tears from his eyes. Moses looked at him gently.

"Better?" he asked.

Jay looked straight at the bandit's body...or rather, the ninja suit he still wore. "Moses...will you do me a favor?"

"Yeah...what is it?"

"Could you please take off that ninja suit? You look quite...stupid."

Moses looked down at himself. "Uh...I guess I do, don't I? And it's kinda hot in here. Maybe we should both take our clothes off, huh?"

Jay jumped with a start. "All of them??"

Moses looked at him, knowing that Jay's inquiry was a clear indication that he did not want to get fully undressed.

"No, not all of them," Moses replied, a little disappointed.

Standing in front of the mirror, he took off the ninja suit, leaving him in his baggy black and white pants and body equipment. He then flexed his muscles while looking in the mirror.

"Just look at this buff bod!" he called out. "I can look at myself naked!"

Jay looked away, keeping a laugh in.

"Well, let's frolic!" Moses leaped back into the bed, while Jay jumped to his feet.

"Hey, ya got up!" Moses cried.

"Uh...was I not supposed to do that?" Jay asked.

"No, yer supposed to shut up and get into my arms." Moses sat up, holding his arms out for the boy.

"Oh...very well..." Jay reluctantly took the bandit's hands.

Moses quickly pulled Jay into the bed, taking him into a tight embrace and kissing him passionately. While embroiled in the kiss, Moses took Jay's jacket and pulled it up, breaking the kiss just long enough to pass the jacket over his head. Dropping the jacket to the floor, Moses eagerly embraced Jay again, pushing him back down onto the bed. Jay returned the embrace, deepening his kisses.

Still engaged in the kiss, Moses caressed Jay's soft skin lovingly. He gently took Jay's arms and pinned them down on the bed. Jay kept his eyes closed, moaning within the kiss, and loving every caress. Moses caressed Jay's arms up to his wrist. He then reached out to Jay's left arm, quickly closing a shackle on it, that was already chained to the bedpost. Moses then took Jay's right arm, chaining it to the bedpost as well.

When Moses broke the kiss, Jay snapped back to reality, quickly realizing that he was restrained to the bed.

"Moses...wh...what are you doing!?" he cried, pulling on the chains.

"I'm just havin' my way with ya," Moses replied. "After all, I did kidnap ya."

"But....you said it was a joke...."

"The ninja thing was a joke, but I was serious about havin' fun. It wouldn't be right to kidnap ya and not have my way with ya." As he spoke, Moses pressed his fingers into different points of Jay's body.

"Moses...." the boy only looked up at the bandit with an innocent look.

Moses continued to trace Jay's upper body with his fingertips. "Look, I know the ninja thing was a bad idea, but the rest of it'll be fun for both of us. Trust me."

Jay paused for a moment as more of his horrible childhood memories were coming back. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out those memories. He hated being helpless, especially at Solon's feet. But somehow, with this bandit, he didn't mind. In fact, he found himself enjoying this.

"Moses...I...." Jay began. "I....I trust you...."


End file.
